Kagyu
Kagyu (カギュ派) 'is a Namekian and the son of Piccolo that first appears in Dragon Ball SF. he is one of the latest Z Fighters 'Early Life: Before earth's destruction, Piccolo's egg was taken to Planet New Namek. Kagyu was born in the 789 Age on Planet New Namek . Like his father, he was born a Warrior Type Namekian. 'Dragon Ball SF' '32nd Tenkaichi Budokai Saga Through Cobra Saga:' 7 years later, Kagyu meets his father and goes to earth to live and train. Kagyu later competes with the other younger Z Fighters in the Junior Division of the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. A year later, Kagyu later participates in the battle against the Saiyans, Nikon, Turles and Mass. After the battle he accompanies Trunks and the others to Planet Zartar and help search for the Gold Star Dragon Balls and as well in the battle against Cobra and his minions. At at this point, he befriends the Namekian, Maimi. 'General Copper Saga Through Super Android 22 Saga:' 4 years later, Kagyu battled against the Androids created by General Copper along with Piccolo and the Z Fighters and are easily defeated. during the two months of training, he fuses with Tsumuri and ascends into a Super Namekian god greatly increasing his strength. He later fights against Super Android 22, but is still no match and is defeated. '35th Tenkaichi Budokai Saga Through Ultimate Ark Saga:' 4 years later, Kagyu is now a teenager. He participates in the 35th World Martial Arts Tournament along with most of the Z Fighters. He loses in a match to his mentor, Piccolo. A year later, Kagyu and the Z Fighters are force to fight against the anicent monster, Ark. he is outmatched against the monster and he is eventually killed in the fight. He is later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls along with everyone else and helps contribute to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. 8 years later, Kagyu witnesses Goku fight against the reincarnation and son of Ark, Ark Jr at a World Martial Arts Tournament. 'Fighting Techniques and Abilities:' Flight: the ability to fly with the use of Ki. Ki Blast: the most basic form of Ki Blasts. Eye Beam: a beam of laser launched from the eyes. Masenko: a full power energy wave learned from his mentor, Piccolo. Super Masenko: '''a upgrade version of the Masenko. '''Ultimate Masenko: a advanced upgrade of the Masenko. Hyper Masenko: Kagyu. becomes able to use this advance version of the Masenko after his merger with Tsumuri Super Breath Cannon: A Mouth Full Power Energy Wave. Full Power Energy Barrage Wave: A rapid barrage of Ki Blasts. Super Energy Wave Volley: a rapid barrage a Ki Blasts. Chasing Bullet: a Rush Energy attack learned from his mentor, Piccolo. Super Explosive Wave: A burst of energy emitted from the entire body capable of causing massive damage. After Image: A way to move so fast that it gives off a afterimage. Wild Sense: A advanced version of the Afterimage Technique. Ki Sense: The ability to sense Ki. Category:Namekians Category:Nikon23 Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:New Characters Category:Namekian Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Super Namekian Category:Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Fusion Users